Harkkon
Harkkon is a First Generation Titan Chaos God, and is the creater of the Troll Race. Harkkon has three brothers in the form of Hades, Poseidan, and Zeus of which his brother Hades is a dark man but remained loyal to the Titans, his brother Poseidan lives in the seas of Earth and has remained loyal to the Noble TItans, and his brother Harkkon betrayed everything when he became one of the Chaos Gods. Harkon has become lost in his own mind and now believes himself to be the true God of the Trolls, and he is one of the few of the Gods that no longer stays in the Fade, and instead he operates out of his capital city of Zul'Gurab which is located deep inside the Troll Southern Africanas. Harkkon was created by the Old Ones in order to control the jungles and all things that operated within the jungles. His domain was something he loved deeply, and in order to better care for it he created the Trolls who he fashioned in his own image and then went about populating them throughout his domain of the Fade. He would be mildly corrupted by Tzeneech who was able to damage the wards protecting Harkkon from coruption but failed in completely destroying the ward leading Harkkon to become mentally unhinged stuck between coruption and sanity. In this mental breakdown Harkkon would attempt to break inside the Underwould, as in this mental breakdown he believed the only safe place was by his brother but in this state he would bring the entire Troll race into the underworld and his mental state had caused physical transformation leading to Hades believing that Harkkon was corupted and unable to communicate rationally he was unable to stop this though leading to Hades to attack and nearly destroy the Trolls but they managed to escape after Hades felt pity on Harkkon. Following his defeat by his beloved brother Hades he fled to southern Africanas leaving the Fade with his Trolls in their entirety and set up a large city in secret called Zul'Gurab and from here his corruption was diminished somewhat by his love for his Trolls and he spent centuries uplifting his Trolls forgetting all about the darkness in his heart. The chaos aligned titan would return when he would be visited by his cousin Malekor of whom sensed opportunity in Africanas and as his first step completely destroyed the wards protecting Harkkon from being fully corrupted leaving Harkkon to become obsessed with the idea of making the Trolls the dominant race of the world leading to him greatly expanding the Troll presence and for the first time the Trolls commit violent actions to expand. Since then he has remained unmoving in the capital of Zugl'Gurab and for some reason remains stoicly silent in the face of a desinigrating Troll south Africanas. History Birth of the Titans See Also : Old Ones The Old Ones had used the Lizardmen in order to administer much of what they knew was neccessary for the planet, but as time went by their scheduals determined that they needed to leave the planet. The Old Ones knew their time on Earth would have to end but they wanted to make sure their world would be watched over. In order to leave behind something that would protect, guide, and further advance the denizens of the Earth. In order to do this they decided to create extremely powerful creations that would look over different areas based on the planet. The Old Ones created different Titans for different purposes, and with every piece of the lives of the mortals below looked after the world would advance in peace. The Titans would be given amazing powers that were nearly limitless within the region of Magi they also created called the Fade. Within the Fade they gave the Titans birth, and from this the Titans would become the vessels of the future goals of the Old Ones long after they would eventually leave the planet. Birth of Harkkon Harkkon was created by the Old Ones in order to control the jungles and all things that operated within the jungles. His domain was something he loved deeply, and in order to better care for it he created the Trolls who he fashioned in his own image and then went about populating them throughout his domain of the Fade. Birth of the Fade In order to construct most of the world the Old Ones had turned from science, and their own massive technology and had instead allowed their Slann to control the process by which the planet took its changing form. The Slann used untolled Magi to shift continents, changing enviorments and many other things all with the use of their primitive Magi over the vast technology of the Old Ones. Because the Old ones had used so much Magi on the world the traces of it were sucked into a realm called the Fade, and left to fester under the protection of the Old Ones. With the Old Ones leaving they needed one of their Titans to protect and control the Fade. In responce to this need they created Tzeneech and put him in the role of protecting the Fade and anyone who used its powers. In order to control the Fade, which was the area that the Slann had pushed all of the Magi that they had used during the earliest creations of the planet, the Old Ones decided to empower a God of the Fade. The Old ones designed Tzeneech with the knowledge that he was most likely going to be the most likely to become corupted, and in this way they spent the most time of any of the gods they built. Believing they have done the best they could they finished the creation of Tzeneech and moved on to the other gods they needed to create, in order for their plan to work. Tzeneech became the master of the Fade, and in this way he controlled the setting of the Fade, and while the other Titans were able to menipulate sections of the Fade he controlled the ultimate power in the Fade, and it was through him that all Magi in the world flowed through. Old Ones Leave With the sadegaurds believed to be in place the Old Ones, begin deasembling many of their cities on the Earth. This process was obviously to make sure the advanced nature of the Old Ones wasn't allowed to seep into the growth of the races of Earth. The process of taking apart their cities was one that they had done on an inumberable amount of occasions and because of this they were able to deconstruct their cities in a very short amount of time. With their cities gone, the Old Ones packed into their ships and set out into space to their next destination. With the Old Ones gone their favored race in the Lizardmen was initially shocked and in disaray as to what to do with themselves, but as the Old Ones knew they would the Slann took control of the situation and led the Lizardmen towards the path of enlightment where they would act as the stewards of the planet. Other then the Lizardmen the only real effect that their departure had was that with them gone, their was noone truly watching the Titans and their successes and failures. Without the Old Ones interferance though the Titans should have simply been able to deflect any internal coruption through their internal device that made sure they never deviated from their assigned tasks. Invasion of the Underworld He would be mildly corrupted by Tzeneech who was able to damage the wards protecting Harkkon from coruption but failed in completely destroying the ward leading Harkkon to become mentally unhinged stuck between coruption and sanity. In this mental breakdown Harkkon would attempt to break inside the Underwould, as in this mental breakdown he believed the only safe place was by his brother but in this state he would bring the entire Troll race into the underworld and his mental state had caused physical transformation leading to Hades believing that Harkkon was corupted and unable to communicate rationally he was unable to stop this though leading to Hades to attack and nearly destroy the Trolls but they managed to escape after Hades felt pity on Harkkon. Instead of waiting for the rest of his forces he simply attempted to charge through Hades forces but he and his elite guard became lost behind the lines, and by the time they were able to join together again they were trapped by the massive army of Hades against a large cave entrance with no escape. Victory With the forces of Harkkon badly damaged in the continues fighting Hades realized that his brother was trapped and thus he had been defeated. Hades defeated his brother on the field of battle but he paused unsure of whether he could kill him, and by the time he had decided his brother had fled the field. With his brother gone Hades could have marshalled his now free forces and attempted to assist the main battle in Olympas but instead he sat unmoving in the Underworld for the remainder of the conflict and allowed his forces to sit idle. Rise of Harkkon Main Article : Rise of Harkkon The chaos aligned titan would return when he would be visited by his cousin Malekor of whom sensed opportunity in Africanas and as his first step completely destroyed the wards protecting Harkkon from being fully corrupted leaving Harkkon to become obsessed with the idea of making the Trolls the dominant race of the world leading to him greatly expanding the Troll presence and for the first time the Trolls commit violent actions to expand. Halted They were finally stopped by the Orcs near the current border between the two. Silence Since then he has remained unmoving in the capital of Zugl'Gurab and for some reason remains stoicly silent in the face of a desinigrating Troll south Africanas. Power Category:God Category:Chaos Category:Titan